Vampire Strawberry Kiss
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Sequel to 'Lolita Chocolate Kiss'. What would Sakuno reacts when she sees Ryoma in a Vampire costume? Early White's Day Special.


**Vampire Strawberry Kiss**

**Summary:** What would Sakuno reacts when Ryoma wears a Vampire costume? Sequel to my_** 'Lolita Chocolate Kiss'**_.

**A/N:** As the summary was written it's a sequel to my first RyoSaku valentine's day fic. This time I wanted to do something related that sets on the 14th of March a.k.a **_White's Da__y _**even though I've already created an early White's Day of FukiSaku I know in my country we don't have this kind of holiday but Japan does.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakuno sits on a bench near to the boys' tennis court of Seigaku. She waits for someone to arrive yet that person has yet to come. It's already quarter to five as she readied her watch.

"I wonder how long should I wait?" she questioned herself while eyeing at a small box that rests on her lap.

Few minutes later, she still waits yet that person still has not yet to arrive. A small sigh until she hears her stomach grumbles for fuel. It seems she has no choice but to get something to eat before her stomach could grumble another one.

As the petite girl could open the box's lid, she hears a rustle. She turns her attention to the bushes however it does not come from there. Maybe it's a cat looking for food, she thought. She turns back her attention to the box as it reveals to be two slices of Strawberry Cheesecakes. Carefully, she holds the cake's bottom where it has paper on it of each slices then she takes a bite.

"It's good." The petite girl comments herself as she happily takes another bite.

"Have you been waiting this long, Sakuno?" questioned a familiar male voice.

The petite girl looks at him and startled slightly at the sight. She sees Ryoma standing across to her except there is something unusual of his clothes. Instead of the usual black uniform, the tennis prodigy wears a Victorian black suit with a white hanky like ties on his neck. He doesn't wear his usual cap or any hat on his head which let Sakuno sees his golden orbs. Finally there's a cross shape on each of his wrists sleeve. To sum it up, Ryoma looks like a Vampire in her view.

There was a silent treatment between them as Sakuno is still surprise to his unusual outfit while Ryoma is getting a little trouble of his clothes. The silence is starting to annoy him right now so he decided to speak out first.

"Momo-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai accidentally splash some cold water on me earlier. I don't have other clothes left so Fuji-sempai requested I should wear one of the costumes from the theater club. Ryoma explained to her. "Did you understand, Sakuno?"

Sakuno nods her head while blushing slightly while she stares at the clothes he was wearing. He was indeed cooler and handsome in it, she thought. "You look really cool, Ryoma-kun." She compliments him.

He smirks appreciating her compliment then he notices the other slice of cake that was in the box. "Were you expecting someone?" he asks her.

"Yes but it seems she'll be late." She replies sadly.

Another silent falls them again which the tennis prodigy is starting to get a little annoy at her sudden silence. He takes a glance on the sad twin braided haired girl looking a little lovely at the scene as if they were shooting a scene for a movie. His golden orbs focus to her face until his attention moves to her lips. He could see there's a smudge of strawberry jam and it seems that she wasn't aware of it. Staring at her lips reminds him from Valentine's incident when Sakuno wore the Lolita clothes and gave him her homemade chocolates. Then an idea hits him.

"Say do you know the 14th of March?" he asked her.

The petite girl looks at him innocently still has the strawberry smudge on her lips, "Yeah. It's a reverse role of Valentine's Day." She inquired. "Why are you asking?"

Ryoma secretly smirks as he moves closer to her. Then he knelt down to her like a prince or perhaps a gentleman vampire treating Sakuno like a lady. He looks at her eyes causing her to blush deeper. She wants to look away yet for somehow she was caught under some strange spell. Few seconds later, Ryoma places both his hands to her cheeks then he kisses her on the lips. Once more, Sakuno was startled at his sudden actions yet it reminds her on their first kiss incident. Later on, Ryoma was the first to break the kiss as he pulls himself away from her. Now he reveals he has the strawberry smudge on his lips only that he already lick it with a smirk.

"Because today is White's Day and that is my return gift for you." Ryoma smirk as he brings his face closer to her once more. "Did you like it?"

Sakuno could not deny as she nods her head still flushing embarrassingly. This makes Ryoma to smirk wider than ever. Then he asked her if he could take another kiss only this time without strawberry or the chocolate. Plus it makes their kiss sweeter without them

While they're having their moment, there were two------no three people were watching them secretly at a safest place where they can't be found out. The trios were actually videotaping the whole scene of Ryoma and Sakuno's moment.

"Nyah! We really came up a brilliant plan don't we?" Eiji smiled happily.

The second one, Momo, nodded in agreement with a large grin. "We oughta thank Osakada for her contributions." He stated while turning his attention to the third person which reveals to be Tomoka. "After all you did plan on telling Sakuno-chan bringing two slices of Strawberry Cheesecake."

Tomoka just shrugs and replies, "Well if you two didn't witness on the Valentine's incident then Ryoma-sama would've been gift less for Saku-chan." She said. "Also we should thank Fuji-sempai for his contribution of the vampire costume."

"Agreed!" both boys exclaimed, but not that loud to hear from the outside.

"They better thank us in the future." Smiled the child-like red haired while he stares at the camera, which Momo was taping it. He looks really happy for Ryoma and Sakuno's best moment even Momo and Tomoka too.

**End.**

**A/N:** Well does it really surprise you much? Since I've already wrote and drawn Sakuno in Lolita I thought a reverse role for Ryoma. While sketching him, I find it really difficult but he looks cool. The Strawberry Cheesecake isn't one of my big idea it was originally the Blueberry but I thought strawberry would be better. Truthfully, blueberry is my favorite. Ahahahaha! Don't forget to review! Arigato!


End file.
